Stun-Gun
by Zeita Hikari
Summary: "Semua berawal saat stun-gun itu menyetrumku" Warning summary: penggunaan bahasa gaul yang kasar, Kaito-centric, humor payah, summary spoiler. Sepesial untuk event 'Tertawa itu Sehat'.


Nama gue Kaito Shion. Gue bersekolah di SMA Tokitoki(?) kelas 2-F yang terkenal dengan keganjilannya seantero Prefektur Chiba. Sial, padahal ini fic settingnya di Jepang. Kenapa pake bahasa gaul sih? Ini author kelewat sarap atau apa sih?! ―Woi jangan nyengir aja!

Lupakan.

Oh iya, saat ini gue sedang jalan santai menuju sekolah ternista itu. gue lihat jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan kiri gue. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7:27. Sementara sekolah dimulai pukul 7:45. Kenapa gue lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada naik sepeda? Karena gue enggak ingin dunia ini makin panas lagi. Walau gue tahu naik sepeda justru enggak berpengaruh terhadap global warming.

Bicara tentang sepeda. Gue pernah mendapatkannya dari hadiah ulang tahun gue yang ke-14 agar gue giat belajar dan hemat waktu ke sekolah. Dan selang waktu 1 tahun memakainya, sepeda itu jatuh ke tangan my kawaii imouto:

''Onii-chan~ Kaiko pakai sepedanya yaaah~?'' kata Kaiko sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Oh shit. That big eyes and that pose!

Mau tidak mau gue bilang iya saja. Dan sekarang disinilah gue. Berjalan kaki dengan kedua kaki gue(yaiyalah masa pake tangan?!). Ah iya, sekolah gue letaknya berada di tempat tinggi. Jadi jalan kesana sama saja dengan menanjak gunung―

Bruk.

Eh?

Gue merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menabrak diri gue dari belakang. Gue sendiri enggak terjatuh karena momentumnya kecil. Gue menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang menabrak gue ―seorang gadis berambut ungu bergradien biru yang jatuh terduduk. Poninya menutupi wajahnya. Barang-barangnya tercecer di trotoar.

''K-Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Yep. Gue lebih suka berbicara formal dengan orang asing agar gue terlihat sopan.

''T-Tidak apa-apa.'' jawabnya. Aih~ Suaranya memang mirip my kawaii imouto atau cuma perasaan gue?!

''Sini kubantu.'' Ucap gue. Gue berlutut, mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan keluar dari tas jinjingnya yang berwarna hitam. Sambil mengambil bukunya, gue lihat name tag yang ada di bagian atas kemejanya.

'Yuzuki Yukari'

Oh,ternyata itu namanya. Dan gue melihat, baju yang dia pakai sama dengan baju siswi di sekolah gue. Gue melihat sekilas tangannya. Ah, putih banget! Habis diapain sih? Mandi cat yah?!

Gue melihat gerak-gerik tangannya, agar tangan gue bersentuhan kayak di sinetron gaje itu.

―Oi, Gini-gini gue laki-laki normal yang butuh kasih sayang dari seorang gadis lho!

Saat tangannya ingin mencapai suatu barang, gue sigap 'meluncurkan' tangan gue. Entah karena gue yang terlalu kecepetan atau apa. Tangan gue langsung menyambar buku bercover ''Junjou Romantikka.''

''...''

Gue memucat. Gue pernah denger buku(lebih tepatnya komik) laknat ini. Gue dongakkan kepala gue, dan melihat sosok gadis itu sedang terbelalak kaget dan sialnya, gue melihat sesuatu di balik rok mini biru dongkernya.

_Wih, putih biru! _Teriak gue dalam hati. Si Yuzuki Yukari melihat gue sedang melihat apa, dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah.

''BRENGSEK!'' Teriak gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan stun gun entah dari mana. Menembakkan bagian penjepit berbesi ke kepala gue. Gue makin memucat―

Bzzzzttt!

''GYAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!''

―Dan pada akhirnya dia menyetrumkan gue tanpa berbelas kasihan sedikitpun. Gue jatuh terbaring dengan tidak elitnya. Sial, gue bisa mencium aroma yang mirip masakan kambing bakar ibu gue dicampur masakan gosong Kaiko.

_Oh Kaiko, jika kau bisa memasak, apakah kau akan membuatkan bekal makan siang Kakakmu tersayang ini?_

Heh! Gue mulai meracau enggak jelas. Setelah beberapa menit berbaring di trotoar dan mendapat beberapa tertawaan lainnya, gue bangkit, membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam putih dan celana panjang biru dongker gue. Gue memegang kepala gue yang pusing. Penglihatan gue juga masih kabur. Gue bisa melihat siluet gadis itu sedang berlari terbirit-birit.

''... Sungguh sial.'' umpat gue. Sekilas gue inget, gue kayak karakter di anime yang sialnya gak ketulungan. Gue dulu pernah berharap jadi kayak dia sih.

... Tunggu. Mengejutkan sekali gue bisa bangkit kembali akibat serangan stun gun itu. Biasanya orang akan pingsan atau lebih buruknya... Mati akibat korsleting listrik.

... Benar, bukan? Ah. Lupakan.

Setelah beberapa kedip kemudian, penglihatan gue mulai membaik dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan singkat ke sekolah, seakan-akan kejadian itu ga pernah terjadi.

* * *

**Zeita Hikari's prodly present!**

**''2-F''**

**Warning! Bahasa gaul, humor garing, kalimat ngeselin, ****EYD amburadul, ****adegan dramatis, Kaito-centric dan sebagainya. Silahkan tekan tombol back pada layar kaca anda jika mata anda tidak sanggup membaca fiksi ini.  
Saya tidak memiliki satu karakter pun disini, yang saya punya hanya cerita ini.**

**''Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila terjadi kesamaan pada nama, kejadian, dan tempat kejadian mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka.''**

* * *

Gue menapakkan kaki ke lantai 2, tempat kelas 2-F berada. Tempatnya berada di pojok kanan jika sehabis dari tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

''Ah iya si dia...''

''Ihhh yang bener?''

''Wah itu orang kenapa? Habis berantem kah?''

''Kesetrum waktu nyalain keran kali.''

''Disetrum esper listrik kali ya...''

''Disetrum sama hewan yang berwarna kuning itu kali ya...''

Gue mengabaikan omongan ga jelas itu. Gue gak peduli, tujuan gue cuma satu: menuju ruang kelas 2-F.

Kelas 2-F, katanya adalah kelas yang menurut orang-orang 'ganjil'. Heck, gue gak percaya dengan takhayul. Mereka cuma cerita ga logis yang bikin orang percaya dan ketakutan. Mereka cuma ada di anime yang pernah gue tonton.

―Ralat. Lebih tepatnya gue sering nonton anime.

Sekarang gue berdiri di depan pintu kelas gue. Aneh, biasanya walaupun kelas ini tergolong 'ganjil', paling tidak ada satu-dua orang yang berbicara. Gue menggelengkan kepala. Tidak penting.

Sreeet.

Gue pun menggeser pintu itu. Dan hanya ada laki-laki berambut putih(atau perak?) di tengah kelas. Itu pasti Honne Dell. Aneh, biasanya jam segini udah ramai. Ahh masa bodoh lah.

''Oi. Honne! Pagi!'' sapaku padanya saat berada cukup dekat namun cukup jauh juga. Dell menengok kearahku, memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang menyala. Sekilas gue melihat dia kayak suatu karakter pyscho yang pernah membunuh lebih dari 10.000 klon dan habis itu insap akibat dikalahin oleh 'Yang Terlemah'.

―Dan pada saat itu gue sadar, dia melihat gue dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti bertemu secara gak sengaja dengan musuh terkuatnya di pemandian air panas: Mata yang terbelalak.

''Kau!'' desisnya. Dia berdiri, dan menatap tajam kearah gue, dan meraih lehernya. Kenapa dia kelihatan marah sekali ya? Memangnya gue salah apa? Gue enggak pernah ngintipin dia mandi kan? Gue enggak pernah ngegrepe-grepe dia kan?!

... Tunggu. Sejak kapan dia pakai tongkat? Dan sejak kapan ada alat yang melingkar di lehernya? Kok gue merasa dia berevolusi dari monyet―eh salah, maksudnya dari manusia ke seiya?!

―Dan jalan pikiran gue terputus akibat meja yang terlempar melesat ke arah gue. Gue kaget, bingung mau ngapain. Entah karena reflek atau apa, sebelum benda laknat itu mengenai batang hidung gue yang eksotis, gue mendapat kekuatan untuk menunduk secepat ayam yang lagi mematuk cacing.

Bruakkkkk!

Meja itu menabrak dinding dan hancur berkeping, menimbulkan kehancuran kecil yang membuat gue heran seberapa kencang dia melempar meja itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping tanpa bergerak banyak.

... Tapi kenapa dia bisa melakukannya bahkan hanya mengetuk meja itu yah? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan...

''Accelerator!'' Teriak gue setengah sadar. Ini... Serius kan? Maksud gue... Kenapa Honne Dell yang pendiemnya minta dijotos bisa punya kemampuan kayak Accel?!

''Diam kau,pahlawan brengsek!'' hardiknya ke gue. Tunggu. Pahlawan? Yang gue tahu saat Kamijou Touma mengalahkan si Accel,dan saat seterusnya dia dipanggil 'That Fu*king hero!'. Masa iya itu gue?!

''T-Tunggu, Tunggu! Lu pasti salah paham! Gue Kaito Shion! Temen kelas lu!'' Balas gue sambil mengibaskan tangan didepan gue. Persetan dengan bahasa formal. Keadaan gue kayak kucing ditengah jalan raya, terpaksa memilih antara mau jadi pepes kucing atau jadi bubur kucing. Yang jelas gue terpojok.

''Berisik! Ayo lakukan ronde 3!'' Serunya. Gue menganga. Ronde 3? Kayaknya dia bener menganggap gue sebagai Kamijou Touma 'deh.

―Dan kenapa pikiran gue nyasar ke fic rated-M sih?! Ronde 3 segala pula?!

''GROAAAAAAAA!'' Teriaknya lagi. Dalam 1 hentakan kakinya, semua meja dan bangku di seluruh ruangan terbang, siap diarahin ke gue.

Ini... Chuunibyou bukan sih?! Ini serius dan bukan hanya imajinasi gue aja 'kan?!

Gue memperkirakan arah kanan dan kiri gue, entah karena gue-nya yang bodoh atau apa, gue berdiri nan jauh dari pintu. Jadi, gue hanya punya 2 opsi. Menerebos keluar dengan memecahkan kaca jendela atau hancur lebur menjadi kornet manusia. Yang pasti gue pilih opsi 1. Gue belum ingin mati muda! Gue pengen tahu rasanya dipeluk cewek!

''UOOOOOOOOHHH!'' Seru gue ke arah jendela, menggunakan kedua siku gue untuk memecahkan jendela sekaligus melindungi gue dari pecahan kaca, dan sukses. Wow, gue ga nyangka ternyata berhasil. Alhasil, gue jatuh dari lantai 2, sesuatu yang belum pernah gue mengalaminya. Gue jatuh dengan bahu kiri gue sebagai penahan jatuh, lalu berguling sejauh 2 meter. Momentumnya cukup besar sehingga gue merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat sakit. Gue yakin tadi gue mendengar suara tulang retak. Gue masih berbaring di tanah, memegang bahu gue yang sakit. Gue membuka sebelah mata gue, melihat kearah pecahan kaca yang gue buat tadi, merefleksikan wajah gue―

―Yang ternyata mirip dengan Kamijou Touma. Rambut mencuat ke atas berwarna hitam. Tunggu, gue ga inget pernah ngewarnain rambut gue. Seinget gue, rambut gue kan berwarna biru?!

Dan kejadian selagi berjalan ke sekolah tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepala gue. Masa' iya karena stun gun, model rambut gue yang harajuku warna biru tahu-tahu berubah jadi spiky berwarna hitam?!

''Jangan lari kau!'' Teriaknya dari lantai dua, merusak jalan pikiran gue lagi. Gue punya firasat buruk kalau dia bakalan terbang ke bawah si―

Crasssssssh!

―Tuh 'kan! Dugaan gue bener! Dia terbang kesini pakai sayap yang mirip kayak kutunya Aburame Shino yang lagi ngumpul di belakang tubuhnya!

Dia terbang agak ke atas, lalu melesat kebawah, menggunakan teknik Dive Kick yang dikuasai Haruyuki di Accel World. Gue berdiri sambil memegang bahu gue. Sial, gue belum terbiasa dengan ini. Yang gue lakukan selama ini 'kan cuma belajar, bukan bertarung dengan Esper atau orang-orang kuat. Dengan kekuatan tersisa, gue melompat ke kiri sebelum kaki itu menghancurkan kepala gue.

BUUM!

Saat setelah gue terjatuh dari lompatan gue, kaki laknat itu mengenai tanah yang gue pijaki tadi, meninggalkan bekas lubang yang cukup besar yang bisa dibuat kolam renang untuk para babun.

''Ayo bertarung, dasar brengsek! Apa kau sekarang kehilangan kemampuanmu?'' desisnya. Gue bangun, dan berpikir, jika gue mirip dengan Kamijou Touma saat ini, apakah gue juga punya kemampuan dia? Enggak mungkin 'dong gue berharap jadi Kihara Amata yang jelas-jelas musuhnya―

BUUM!

Dia menghentakkan kakinya, menembakkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang besar dan angin ke arah gue. Gue terpental ke arah tembok di samping gerbang sekolah, dan terkena bongkahan batu itu tepat di perut gue. Gue memegang perut gue, sekaligus menarik nafas akibat udara yang dipaksa keluar dari paru-paru gue. Sakit banget.

Tap.

Gue enggak sadar, ternyata dia udah ada didepan gue. Gue mendongak, melihat senyum kemenangan yang terpasang diwajahnya.

''Baiklah, sekarang... Waktunya kau tidur. Untuk selamanya.'' ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menuju kepala gue. Sial. Kalau begini terus, gue bisa mati cuma dengan sentuhannya!

Crash!

Tanpa sadar, gue menepis tangan dia dengan tangan kanan gue, menimbulkan suara gelas yang pecah yang enggak asing lagi.

''Eh?'' ucap kita berdua. Tunggu. Tadi beneran gue bisa menepis tangannya?

''GROAAAAAAAAAHH!'' teriak dia, menghentakkan kakinya didepan gue. Tiba-tiba tenaga tak tampak meluncurkan gue dari tanah yang gue duduki setinggi 10 meter, melewati tembok sekolah dan mendarat di jalanan luar sekolah dengan punggung jatuh pertama.

''Ukhh...'' erang gue sambil bangkit dari jatuh. Gue bisa melihat dia lompat dari tembok sekolah, dan gue dongakkan kepala gue ke gedung sekolahan. Banyak banget orang lagi foto-foto dan nge-video adegan gue dengan Honne Dell dari lantai 2 dan 3. Sial, mereka enggak khawatir apa, melihat temannya di hajar habis-habisan?!

''SHION-KUN!'' Teriak seorang gadis dari lantai 2, tepatnya dari kelas 2-F. Dia adalah Uta Utau, biasa dipanggil 'Defoko' yang menjabat sebagai 'gadis yang gue suka'. Ah~ senangnya ada yang memperhatikan gue dan masih mengenali gue!

''Kenapa kau senyum-senyum saja daritadi? Tidak penting, setelah ini kau akan kuubah menjadi kornet manusia.'' ancamnya. Kampret. Itu kata-kata gue!

Ding!

Dia meluncur, dengan menggunakan vektor yang berada di kakinya. Dia meluruskan tangannya, menyesuaikan dengan posisi leher gue. Sial, gue enggak bisa mikirin cara lain selain melawan balik. Mudah-mudahan cara ini berhasil.

''Gamu gamu, Imagine Breaker!'' saat setelah gue mengucapkan itu, tangan gue mengepal, lalu memanjang kebelakang, dan meluncur ke depan. Gue menutup mata gue, takut melihat hasilnya.

Bruaaakkkk!

Suara itu meyakinkan gue, bahwa tinju gaje yang gue lakukan enggak akan bisa menembus 'refleksi' kepunyaaan dia. Bukannya bisa menembus, mungkin tangan gue patah kali.

BUM!

Eh?

Beberapa detik kemudian, gue masih merasakan leher gue yang masih 'nempel' sama tubuh gue, dan gue juga bisa merasakan tangan gue yang panas dan bukan patah. Gue membuka mata gue, melihat si Accelerator jejadian itu tembus dari tembok yang dia lompati tadi dan sedang terbaring di halaman sekolah. Dia menatap gue sebentar, lalu akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

... Gila, memang gue ini seberapa kuat? Dan kenapa gue tadi teriak 'Gamu gamu Imagine Breaker'?! Memangnya gue hasil fusi antara Luffy dengan Kamijou Touma?!

Sebelum gue bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh, badan gue mulai kehilangan keseimbangan bersamaan dengan kesadaran gue yang ikut hilang. Gue berharap viceo dan foto yang diambil tadi bakalan hilang selama-lamanya.

**Tu bi dilanjutkan**.

* * *

A/N:Yak ini dia fiksi karangan saya yang pertama kali publish disini yang tidak lucu-lucu amat humornya. Cerita ini baru prolog, mungkin chapter 2 atau 3 bakalan selesai. Saya tidak tahu ini termasuk kedalam parody atau bukan.

Saya menggunakan karakter dari anime yang saya gebu-gebukan saat ini(padahal anime-nya udah keluar dari lama) yaitu To aru Majutsu no Index season 1 dan season 2. Dan hanya menyebutkan sebagian karakter dari anime yang saya pernah tonton.

Saya menggabungkan konsep supernatural dan inner thought suatu karakter ke dalam cerita ini. Saya kebetulan mendapatkan ide fiksi ini di kamar mandi, tepatnya sedang keramas. Terserah,semua orang punya tempat inspirasi datang. Kritik, saran, dan flame pun akan saya terima. Saya Zeita Hikari, author anti-mainstream pairing mohon undur diri.

Mind to review?

v

v


End file.
